One Way or Another
by Ritsucracker
Summary: After his defeat, Lou wants revenge on the guitarists that thwarted him.  Can they overcome what he sends for them and beat him a second time?
1. Prologue

It was hot. Though no one could really imagine it being any other way in Hades. Still, it seemed hotter than usual in this particular section of the bowels of hell. The heat Lou felt, however, didn't even compare to the intensity of how his hate burned for that band.

Behsaurus.

A pathetic mortal band, plucking, pounding, and screeching out their primitive rock. Their name a testament to their own stupidity and bad taste. But he had put up with it so as to lure them down to the Inferno. Their souls among the thousand he'd drug down and stolen.

But he had underestimated them. Bound to happen when you've been doing the same thing for hundreds of years. Those damn guitarists. They had beaten him. Not because their skills were greater than his. That was impossible. It was only because they had caught him off guard.

Unfortunately, the fact it was a fluke didn't save him from being demoted. The band got to go free and he was forced down to his prison of sorts, relegated to drudgery unbefitting of one so powerful. The only good thing about his situation was that there was plenty of time in which to contemplate his revenge. Which was taking quite a bit of contemplation.

Due to the fine print of the contract they'd signed, if the signee managed to defeat him in whatever the challenge be, they'd go free and he was not to bother them again. He couldn't go near them.

Then, like a bolt from the blue, an idea. He couldn't go near them, but there were no guidelines about sending someone else to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A bit of a heads up… This story will star Izzy Sparks and Lars Umlaut. Just letting you know. The writing may be a little odd. Partly because I suck and partly because this is very much going to be a comedy. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Guitar Hero. I just own 7 games.


	2. Chapter 1

First true chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Guitar Hero. Just most of the games._

"You can't do this!" Izzy yelled, "You're not the band leader!"

"Well, Ernie left so I'm standing in," Squiz retorted.

"But that's not fair! Say something Lars!"

Lars shrugged.

"Look, we just wanna go in a different direction. You won't wanna be a part of it, so you might as well go."

"But it's not your fricken call!"

"Yes it is. Now leave."

And he was forcibly removed by way of Rocky, the roadie, throwing him over his shoulder and hauling him down to the street.

"Ergh, I am sooo pissed right now," the small blond spun in a circle, punching his companion uselessly in the arm, "How could they even do this to us? How could they just dump us? After all we've been through... Ergh!"

"You've left many band. Never this upset before," Lars looked down at Izzy jabbing his arm repeatedly.

"Yeah, but _I_ left _them_ not the other way around. Nobody just dumps Izzy Sparks. I mean, it's unheard of. It just doesn't happen. It makes me so mad."

Izzy crossed his arms, pouting for a moment before pulling out his phone. Buttons clicked rapidly before a pause and then a message.

"We're going to Casey's. C'mon," Izzy pulled Lars by the wrist.

"Caseeeeeeey..." Izzy flung himself into the woman's arms as she opened the door, "Casey, we were dumped."

"Oh you poor things," She pursed her lips, stroking his bushy mane, trying not to laugh. She led the two further into the penthouse to the living room where sat her boyfriend, Axel Steel. The conjoined blonds sat on the couch while Lars took a rigid seat nearby. "Now why don't you just tell me all about it."

"Well, first Ernie decided he wanted out. Apparently, 'he was done with music.' So we had no singer. Then, Larry and Squiz decided they want to be a folk band. A folk band? Do you believe that? So they don't need us anymore because we're not 'folksy' enough. So the jerks dump us so they can go be a stupid folk band."

"Ugh, the bastards. Men can be such idiots."

"I know, right?"

"You do realize that we are in the room," Axel pointed out, "And I think you might be a guy."

"I wasn't talking about you, babe," Casey placed a hand on Axel's shoulder, a sardonic grin on her face.

"But now we're between bands. It sucks."

"I know, sweetie. Axel and I are between bands too." Casey patted his head. After a minute, her eyes lit up. "I just got a great idea. The four of us should be a band."

"For real?"

"Yeah, I mean, we don't have anything better to do. What do you say, Axel?"

Axel stared blankly at Casey and then down with annoyance at the man resting his head between his girlfriend's boobs.

"I'll think about it..." he muttered.

"Great, its settled then."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't say yes."

"But you will," Casey grinned, cupping Axel's chin, making his lips pucker.

"Sweet! Hear that Lars; we have a band again." The larger man just nodded.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we make this a girl's night? What'dya say?"

"Hell yes."

"C'mon," she hopped off the couch, pulling Izzy with her, "I've got some beer and we can do our nails. It'll be fun."

Axel turned, trying to catch Casey's attention as she and Izzy rushed off to the bedroom.

"Case, wait, what do I do about... him..." Axel groaned, glancing at Lars sitting like a statue. A few seconds of silence ensued before he turned on the tv to a concert already in progress.


End file.
